


Hot For Teacher

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hope and new Beginnings, M/M, Minor Character Death, New School, New Town, One Night Stands, One night stand turns out to be son's teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair has a one night stand with the hot bartender / musician when he first moves to town.Once things settle, he finds out that his one night fling is actually Kieran's teacher.ooops?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts).



> **Black Emporium treat for Earl Greyer's prompt.**
> 
> REQUEST: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford | Fanfiction
> 
> PROMPT:  
> One night stand with someone who turns out to be that person’s boss or professor at a new job/university, or better yet, their kid’s teacher.

**Hot For Teacher**

 

“Ali, don’t worry about it. Kieran’s going to be fine with Leliana while we go run errands. We need to pick up a few more things for your apartment so you can get settled. It’ll be easier if he’s not with us. Besides, I want to pick up a little something for him from his Aunties; something to let him know how happy we are that you both have finally moved closer to us.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Lyna. It’s enough that you’re letting us stay with you while our apartment is being finished. You guys have done too much for us all ready.”

 

“And you’re going to let us do a little more. It’s not every day that my best friend moves to town where I can keep a better eye on him.”

 

“I’m sorry we had to move away in the first place, but I’m happy to be back. I loved my job in Weishaupt, but Denerim will always be my home.”

 

Lyna smiled softly. “It was nice of your boss to let you telecommute to work so you could move closer to us.”

 

“Yeah, Duncan’s a good guy, he was there through everything with Morrigan, so he gets it. He helped me cope with her initial diagnosis and through her steady decline before she passed. If it weren’t for him and his husband, Riordan, I don’t know what I would have done these last few years. I really do owe them so much, but I needed a change of scenery.”

 

“I know, hun. It was time.” She pat his arm comfortingly. “The fact that you have a job that lets you travel helps. Being a food critic for a nationally renowned culinary magazine has its perks, huh?”

 

“Well, there _were_ only so many restaurants that I could critique over there. I’ll have a whole new pool of restaurants to make or break here,” he finished with a wink.

 

In truth, Alistair was one of the kindest food critics out there. Not only was he generous with his praise, his criticisms always came constructively; with suggestions on how the business could improve. Unless the restaurant was positively ghastly to him in the first place, he _always_ gave them a second chance; praising all of the improvements in his second review.

 

“Well, after we shop till we drop, I want to take you to a new restaurant called, The Herald’s Rest. It opened around the corner from my work about three months ago. It’s an Orlais-Fereldan fusion, but I think you’ll like it.”

 

Alistair wrinkled his nose. “You know I hate that fancy Orlesian crap, Lyna. And besides, I’m off the clock until Monday.”

 

She grinned knowingly. “Yes you are. But even _you_ can’t turn down a personal cheese fountain at your table.”

 

“Now you’re just playing dirty, Lyna. You know I can’t resist a good cheese.”

 

“I know, Ali-bear,” she said fondly. “And since you just moved to town, it’ll be my treat. It might be my last chance to spoil you for awhile. You move into your apartment this weekend, and Kieran starts school on Monday. So tonight will be about you and I: shopping, food, and maybe we’ll even find someone to catch your eye again.”

 

He sighed sadly. “I highly doubt that last part, but I’m game for all the rest. I’m not sure I’m ready to move on yet, and what would Kieran think? It’s been so hard for him since his mother died.”

 

Lyna placed her hand on Alistair’s arm, “Sweetheart, it’s been three years. Are you sure it’s Kieran that you’re worried about? Or is it you?”

 

Alistair’s face fell, then he pulled Lyna into a tight hug. “It’s me. I know it’s me. I’ve been trying. She was my everything, she gave me Kieran who is so amazingly smart and then she was taken from us.”

 

“I know, hun. But this is a new beginning for you; for you both. It’s time to move on. She wanted you to move on.”

 

“You’re right, of course.” Alistair looked over at Leliana and Kieran playing Mario Kart together and smiled softly at their playful ribbings. “She really is good with him. When are you two going to start a family of your own, huh?”

 

“Oh, no you don’t, Alistair Theirin. No changing the subject! C’mon, they’re fine. Grab your coat. We’ll finish off your shopping, get some dinner, then maybe go grab a drink or two. You need a night off.”

 

Alistair walked over and knelt next to Kieran just as he finished the race.

 

“Did you see that, Dad? I kicked her butt!”

 

“That you did.” He laughed at the look of playful indignation on Leliana’s face. “Hey buddy, will you be ok here with Auntie Leliana for awhile? Aunt Lyna and I are going to go get a few last minute things for our new apartment so we’ll be all ready to move in on Saturday.”

 

Kieran wrinkled his nose and said overdramatically, “Thank the Maker! Shopping is sooo boring! Besides, I’d rather stay here with Auntie anyway.” He leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, “I may even let her win.”

 

Alistair laughed then ruffled Kieran’s hair. “You be good and I’ll see you tonight. Okay? Love you.”

 

Kieran set down his controller and wrapped his arms around Alistair’s neck. “I love you too, Daddy. Have fun with Aunt Lyna. I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, bud.” Alistair squeezed him tighter at the rarely used term. His _little boy_ was growing up so fast. He would be eleven in just a couple months and had already been through more than any ten year old should have to endure. But here he was: smiling, playing, enjoying life again, just like his mother asked him too before she passed. Maybe he should take a page out of his son’s book and do what she asked him to do as well. He might not be ready to jump into a long-term, serious relationship yet, but with Morrigan’s illness and the three years since her passing, it’d been a very long time since Alistair had been intimate with anyone.

 

* * *

 

Shopping was uneventful, they’d packed everything into the trunk of Lyna’s little Prius before heading to the restaurant. Alistair was actually impressed with the service and the food was delightful. He was a little miffed when Lyna wouldn’t let him dip his chocolate covered strawberries in the cheese fountain, but he supposed even _he_ had to show some restraint.

 

Once they finished dinner, they moved to the other side of the establishment where they decided to sit at the bar and have a couple of drinks. When the bartender approached to take their order, Alistair--for the first time in his life--was at a loss for words. He was looking into the eyes of an actual adonis: six feet tall, at least; blonde curly hair with a closely trimmed beard to match; and a body that you could bounce quarters off of.

 

_Or drizzle melted cheese onto it so I can lick it off again._

 

Alistair’s brain was being ever-so helpful this evening as his eyes drifted over the form fitting t-shirt hugging the bartender’s well toned body; leaving nothing to the imagination.

 

There was a sharp jab at his side, bringing him back to the present.

 

“Alistair, do you want your usual tonight? Or do you want something stronger.” Lana smirked at him as he brought his focus back to her.

 

The double-entendre wasn’t lost on him, “Something stronger.” Alistair cleared his throat, while trying really hard _not_ to ogle the help. “I _definitely_ need something stronger.” Trying not to be too creepy, he asked plainly, “I’d like a whiskey, neat. Do you have a good recommendation?”

 

The returning smile was breathtaking. Like, literally breathtaking; Alistair had to remind himself to breathe, it was so gorgeous. “I’d like to think I might have something to suit your… tastes.” He winked before wandering off to get their drinks.

 

“Uh… Lyna?” He looked at her with wide-eyed wonder.

 

“Yes, Ali-bear?” she said sweetly with amusement dancing in her eyes.

 

He leaned closer to whisper, “Was he… flirting with me? Maker’s breath, that was flirting, wasn’t it.”

 

She laughed openly. “Yes, Alistair. That was flirting, and by the flush to your cheeks and all that tongue-tied staring you were doing, I’d say he’s caught your attention too. You should totally hit that.”

 

Alistair groaned audibly. “Really, Lyna? Really?!”

 

He was saved by the arrival of his drink which wasn’t delivered by the same bartender. His disappointment was short lived, when the new server laid down an extra napkin, with a hastily scribbled note on it.

 

This one’s on me, I hope you like it. Johnny Walker Blue is my favorite. I don’t usually do this, but my set lasts an hour and I’d like to buy you another one after.

If you’re not interested, I’ll understand, please still enjoy this one on the house.

\--Cullen

 

Alistair handed the note to Lyna with a perplexed frown when the lights in the bar suddenly dimmed and the lights over the stage lit up. Sitting on a stool, in front of a microphone, holding a well loved, acoustic guitar, was the bartender...Cullen. Beautiful as ever, and smiling a self assured, if slightly embarrassed, smile.

 

“Good evening, folks. I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves tonight…” Cullen’s voice was as smooth as the whiskey in Alistair’s glass. He talked and joked about how he was up there because he’d lost a bet with the Herald’s Rest’s owner, Varric, and his performance tonight was in payment of that wager. As he propped one leg on the rung of his stool, and got his guitar into position, Cullen’s eyes met Alistair’s and he began to sing.

 

Alistair was mesmerized. He sipped slowly from his drink as Cullen sang song after song. His voice was like liquid sex. Alistair wanted to bottle it and take it home to rub on his most private bits when he was alone. By the third song, he knew he was going to stay and accept that drink offer. After the fifth song, Lyna reassured him that Kieran would be ok for one night without him; that he should enjoy himself, if the opportunity present itself, as long as he stayed safe and made good choices. Before the hour was up, he bid her good night and promised he would get a cab home--either later that night, or in the morning--but not to wait up.

 

* * *

 

Alistair tried to sneak in a little before five the next morning. There was a goofy grin on his face and his hair was a mess when he walked into the kitchen to two knowing smirks.

 

“Well, well, well, Alistair. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you do the walk of shame. By the looks of things, you had a _really_ good night.” Leliana’s grin was teasing, but kind.

 

 _This_ morning, Alistair didn’t care. She was right, he really needed last night and it _was_ good. Amazing even. He sat with Cullen for another hour, drinking and getting to know each other. They talked about how he just moved to town with his son and the fact that Cullen was only filling in at the bar for the night as a favor to a friend.

 

The performance, Alistair learned, was a long time coming. The owner, Varric, had been trying to get Cullen to perform publicly for years, but he was usually too shy and reserved for such a public setting. He usually only played and sang for family, friends, and the small groups of students he taught music to locally.

 

By the time they hit Cullen’s apartment, all discussions were discarded with the rest of their clothes. The sex… well, the sex was better than anything Alistair could ever remember having. Granted, it’d been a _really_ long time. But Maker, the things Cullen did to him. He felt renewed, rejuvenated, and like he could accomplish anything.

 

He’d left early, after lazy kisses and hastily exchanged phone numbers. He had an amazing evening, but with all the new changes in Alistair’s life, he wasn’t sure that he’d ever get to see Cullen again. It sounded like he was pretty busy, though they never actually got around to discussing their _actual_ professions, with standing in at the bar and music lessons, Alistair was convinced that Cullen most likely had better things to do than call him back.

 

He was ok with that. Though he wasn’t really a one night stand kind of guy, Alistair realized that since he and Kieran were still settling in, it probably wasn’t the best time to be starting anything heavy anyway. He’d take the memories of that night with him, probably add them to his list of things to fantasize about again later, and continue on with his life. So with a smile on his face, spring in his step, and a slightly lighter heart, Alistair went about doing just that.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, Kieran. You’re going to be late for school.”

 

“Ok, Dad. Keep your pants on!”

 

Alistair chuckled, he knew exactly where his son got his snark and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it, short of changing his own personality. The first week of school went very well. Kieran liked his new teacher, and was quickly making friends with his classmates. He was even showing interest in after school activities, which is how they got to where they were today.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need to bring anything to today’s music lesson?”

 

“No, Mr. Rutherford teaches lots of instruments. He said I can come to the first few meetings and try out different ones until I find out what I want to play.”

 

“Is there one in particular that you’re interested in?”

 

Kieran grinned, “I like it when he plays guitar. That’s the one I’m going to try out first. Mr. R says once I pick my instrument, then he can talk with you about finding the right one for me.” Kieran looked down at his fingers as he fidgeted with his backpack straps. “Um, Dad?”

 

“Um, Kieran?” Alistair parroted.

 

With the telltale roll of his eyes and his patented pre-teen sigh, Kieran forged ahead, “I was actually hoping you could come in today to talk with him. He says he likes to meet all of his student’s parents, to make sure everyone is on the same page. I really want to fit into this group, and Mr. R is honestly the best teacher I’ve ever had. I don’t want to disappoint him.”

 

Softening his smile, Alistair pulled Kieran into a hug. “Of course. Just let me know where I’m going and I’ll be there just a little before five. Okay?”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

* * *

 

At a quarter to five, Alistair parked his car and tucked his button-down shirt into his jeans. He wasn’t there to impress anyone, but if this was important to Kieran, then he was going to do his best to not embarrass him… too much.

 

Checking his phone to make sure he was heading in the right direction, Alistair made his way to room 112. Hearing various musical instruments and laughter behind the door, he knew he was in the right place.

 

Knocking twice, Alistair poked his head into the room and found Kieran sitting on a desk plucking away at an old, beaten up, acoustic guitar. Making his way toward his son, he was mesmerized by the smile that graced Kieran’s face. He loved seeing him so happy, so relaxed, and in his element. There truly wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him.

 

“Hey, Dad. Look! Mr. R taught me a couple chords to practice with.” With his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, Kieran strummed awkwardly, pausing between transitions as he made sure he had the right fingers on the right strings.

 

“You’re learning quick! Nice work. I bet if you ask _really_ nicely, Auntie Leliana will let you borrow her guitar until we can get you one of your own.” Alistair ruffled Kieran’s already unruly hair. “Where’s your teacher?”

 

“He ran down to the teacher’s lounge real quick to get us a snack. He said since we’ve been working so hard today that we deserved it.”

 

“That was nice of him.” Looking around the room, Alistair noticed that there were only about six other children in the room who were all pretty focused on their tasks.

 

The door to the room suddenly opened and in came the last person that Alistair expected to see. “Hey guys, we’re in luck. Mrs. Lavellan just dropped off some donuts for you and I found a case of wat--”

 

Alistair’s surprise was replaced with an amused smirk as Cullen stopped dead in his tracks. “I uh… didn’t realize we had a visitor. My apologies.” Setting down the water and box of sweetbreads, Cullen indicated for the students to help themselves as he approached Alistair and Kieran with a shy smile and a slight flush to his cheeks. “Hello, Alistair. It’s uh… nice to see you again.”

 

“Dad?” Kieran tugged at his sleeve. “You didn’t tell me that you knew Mr. R?”

 

Eyes still locked with Cullen’s, Alistair answered, “I honestly didn’t know _your_ Mr. R. was the same person I saw playing at the restaurant, the night that Aunt Lyna took me out to dinner.”

 

“So you’ve seen him perform? I told you he was good and now I don’t need to introduce you!” Kieran beamed as he scampered off to join his friends around the donut box.

 

Alistair laughed and winked surreptitiously at Cullen. Stepping closer, he whispered, “I have indeed, and you were _very_ good.”

 

Cullen coughed uncomfortably, trying to hide his blush as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes well, I could say the same for your… performance. I’m um… sorry, I didn’t call. I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me again.”

 

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure I was ready for more either, but now… I dunno.” Alistair shrugged noncommittally. “I did have a really good time the other night.”

 

“I did too. So it doesn’t bother you?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Knowing that I’m _just_ a teacher? My life isn’t as exciting as you got to witness with me up on stage.” Cullen ducked his head. “I was actually embarrassed to have you learn that this is what I do for a living.”

 

“Are you kidding? After hearing Kieran’s hero worship over you all week? Knowing that he was actually talking about _you._ ” Alistair leaned closer and whispered, “That’s even more hot than seeing you on stage.” Leaning back again, Alistair admitted ruefully, “Honestly speaking, I come with my own history and a son who will _always_ come first for me. I’m a middle-aged, single parent--there’s not a lot of people who would find this packaged deal acceptable.”

 

“Well, I’ll be the first to admit, that I usually draw the line at dating my student’s parent’s, though I suppose since we did meet up _before_ Kieran was actually my student, I could make an exception in this case.” Cullen’s smile was hopeful but still guarded. “I’d really like to get to know you better, Alistair, and Kieran too. Do you think _he’ll_ be ok with this?” He indicated vaguely between them.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Alistair grinned then beckoned Kieran over.

 

“What’s up?” Kieran looked questioningly between them.

 

Alistair wrapped an arm around Kieran’s shoulder and asked softly, “I was just wondering what you would think if we invited Mr. R here over for dinner this weekend.”

 

Kieran’s eyes got big. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really. I thought you and I could make him our specialty. But I’ll only invite him if it’s ok with you.”

 

“Heck yeah!” Kieran shouted, then quieted his tone, but his grin still permeated his face. “I mean, that would be awesome, Dad. I’d like that.” He wrapped his arms around Alistair’s neck and whispered quietly in his ear, “I think mom would like that too. She wouldn’t like you being alone for so long.”

 

Alistair hugged him tighter at the sentiment. “I know, Kieran. And thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Pulling back, he grinned, “When did you get to be so observant and smart huh?”

 

“Maybe it’s all the time you call me your little smart, a--”

 

“Ok, ok - enough of that.”

 

Kieran grinned then looked at Cullen hopefully. “I hope you like mac and cheese, Mr. R. because ours is the best; it’s loaded with bacon, peppers, and whatever else we decide to throw in it.”

 

Cullen laughed. “It sounds amazing. So is that an invitation then?”

 

Kieran and Alistair shared matching grins then turned back to Cullen together. “Definitely!”


	2. A Holiday Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays can't come around without a truly awful holiday sweater making it into the mix.  
> Alistair and Kieran host a small family gathering in their new apartment and invite Cullen to join them. Old traditions are honored and a few new ones made.
> 
> Written for day 7 of DA Satinalia Week on Tumblr  
> ★ DAY SEVEN || DECEMBER 24 || SATINALIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**  
> 

**★ DAY SEVEN || DECEMBER 24 || SATINALIA**

* * *

**DA Satinalia Week**

**Day Seven - December 24, 2017**

**Satinalia**

* * *

**Prompt:**

finally! time to celebrate and exchange gifts and wear ugly satinalia sweaters, to decorate and make delicious food for magnificent feasts!

* * *

**Hot For Teacher**

**A Holiday Timestamp**

* * *

Alistair was nervously flitting around the apartment making sure everything was ready. It was their first Christmas in their new place and, somehow, he got roped into hosting their small family gathering.

Kieran came into the room putting the finishing touches on his ugly Christmas sweater. “Dad, can you help me with this?” His sweater was Nightmare Before Christmas themed; black, white, and red presents with a Halloween flair. He tried to wrap a snake around his body so it looked like it was circling underneath the tree.

Taking a few safety pins from his son, Alistair pinned it in place. “You look great, Kieran. Are you excited?”

“I’m not five, _Dad_ ,” Kieran said with a huff, but the smile in his eyes told a different story. “I’m happy that you invited Mr. R. to join us though.”

“I don’t remember actually inviting him. One day you and I were discussing what we were going to have on the menu, then the next day he was calling me asking what he could bring.” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“So you didn’t want him to come?” Kieran looked a little hurt. “I figured since you two have been dating, that it just made sense for us all to celebrate together.”

Alistair pulled him into a hug, trying not to smash the holiday cheese wheels on the front of his own sweater. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to spend the time with him, but it’s the holidays; I figured he’d want to spend them with his family. Three months together doesn’t exactly make us family.”

“Yet!” Kieran grinned.

Borrowing Kieran’s patented eye roll, Alistair ruffled his hair. “We’ll see. In any case, I’m glad he’s coming. Do you think we’ve forgotten anything?”

Alistair looked around at the food and decorations. The tree was lovely, they’d gone out and purchased all new ornaments and decorations, keeping only a few from their life before. He signed wistfully at the ones that Kieran and his mother made together before she passed; they sat in a place of honor right on the front of the tree. As much as he missed her, Alistair took solace in the knowledge that she was no longer in pain and was now at peace watching over Kieran from the Maker’s side.

“Daaaad.” Kieran whined. “Stop moping!”

“I never could get anything past you.” Alistair grinned, pulling Kieran to him and giving him a one armed hug while kissing the top of his head. “I was just thinking about your mother.”

Kieran’s eyes softened. “I miss her too. But I’m not going to let you get all morose on me tonight; she wouldn't want you to. We’re supposed to be celebrating and enjoying the holiday with family.” He reached up and straightened Alistair’s collar.

“And Cullen.”

“Pffft… Cullen _is_ family, whether you choose to admit it yet or not.”

“When did you get to be so damn smart?”

“I was born this way. I think it has something to do with genetics.” Kieran grinned mischievously. “ _Mom_ was very generous with her share.” With a poke in the ribs, Kieran dodged out of the way before Alistair could tickle him for such a smart ass comment.

_The little shit._

Just as they were making their first circuit around the sofa laughing, Lyna and Leliana let themselves in. Lyna was carrying the yule log they would burn after the sun went down and Leliana carried her guitar in one hand and a vegetable tray in the other.

“Now boys,” Lyna said patiently. “It’s not too late for you to be put on the naughty list.”

Straightening their sweaters guiltily, Alistair and Kieran went to greet them with hugs and kisses.

“Hey that’s cool!” Kieran exclaimed, looking at Leliana’s sweater. “Auntie’s elves all have bows and arrows!”

“The best elves all have hidden talents.” She winked suggestively. “They can’t all be toymakers you know.”

“But, apparently, they all still wear green tights, pointy hats, and shoes. Why is there a string of Christmas lights attached to their arrowheads?”

“How else do you think they get the lights so high up on the battlements?”

Lyna handed off the log to Alistair, revealing her own sweater. “ _My_ elves would use magic, of course.” She grinned looking down at the large holiday tree with blinking lights on it, surrounded by a ring of elves circling it with their hands raised in various poses of magic casting.

Alistair giggled, returning from placing the yule log in the fireplace for later. “Lord of the Rings elves… nice! I have to say, I missed this little tradition of ours. Remember when you and Lel first got married; she wore that sweater with the pile of nugs all wearing Santa hats. It was both cute and repulsive!”

“Nugs are adorable; I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leliana chided.

A soft knock sounded at the door while they laughed.

Alistair looked at Kieran, suddenly nervous.

Lyna snickered. “I believe that would be _your_ guest, Al. You better get that.” She winked at Kieran while Alistair took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Opening the door, Alistair paused at the equally nervous looking Cullen with a bottle of wine in one hand and his other arm wrapped uncomfortably around his middle. “Hi,” Alistair said with a soft smile on his face. “I’m glad you came.”

“I admit, I was a bit nervous that Kieran was pulling my leg about the Christmas sweater thing.” He pointed at the stack of cheese wheels decorating the front of Alistair’s sweater in a vaguely tree shaped pattern with little mice peeking out the holes making them look like little ornaments. The movement revealed a lion wearing a Santa hat, curled up on the front of his own sweater, wrapped protectively around a stack of presents. “I’m glad to see I wasn’t misled.” He smiled fondly extending the bottle of wine, while reaching over to grab his guitar case from where it was propped up against the wall.

“Nope, you get us in all our holiday finery. Perhaps I should apologize in advance.” Alistair grinned winningly before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, “But, please don’t hold this against me, I really like you and wouldn’t want our weird family traditions to scare you away.”

“Not a chance of that.” Cullen reassured him as they began to walk toward the kitchen.

When they reached the doorway, Kieran exclaimed, “Dad, stop!”   

“What?!” Alistair paused in the walkthrough, looking alarmed.

Kieran, Lyna, and Leliana were all huddled around the kitchen island smirking at them and pointing above their heads. Looking up, Alistair’s eyes widened at the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. “You boobytrapped my kitchen on purpose!”

“Yes, yes we did - now get on with it. You aren’t allowed in until you kiss--it’s bad luck,” said Lyna.

Alistair turned, smiling apologetically. Though they’d kissed many times, they weren’t usually openly affectionate in front of Kieran, beyond just holding hands.

Cullen set his guitar back down, leaning it up against the wall. Gently cupping Alistair’s face, Cullen leaned in for a chaste kiss, pulling back with an affectionate rub of his thumb on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Al.”

“Merry Christmas, Cullen.”

The evening couldn’t have been more perfect. They had a lovely dinner together, laughing, and generally enjoying each other’s company. The yule-log was lit and they burned off messages of hardships from their past that they wanted to release followed by new messages of the good they wanted to bring in for the upcoming year.

As they sat, silently watching the flames, Cullen nudged Kieran who nodded shyly before standing and leaving the room. Alistair looked after him questioningly then smiled when he saw Kieran return carrying the guitar that Lyna and Leliana bought for him for his birthday.

“Um… Mr. R. and I--”

“You know you don’t have to call me that outside of school, right Kieran?” Cullen reminded him gently.

Kieran grinned. “I know. Hard habit to break, y’know? I don’t want to slip up at school and call you something else.”

“As long as it’s nothing bad, I’m sure we’ll be able to figure it out.” Cullen got up with a wink and retrieved his own guitar from its case leaving Kieran to explain.

“Cullen and I have been practicing something that we wanted to play for you tonight.”

Alistair shared an excited smile with Lyna and Leliana, trying to discern if they knew anything about this. They seemed equally as surprised.

Kieran and Cullen quickly tuned their guitars, then Kieran began the opening chords while Cullen picked up the fancier fingering and began to sing in his soothing baritone.

 

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

**Let your heart be light**

**From now on, our troubles will be out of sight**

 

Alistair looked from Kieran to Cullen and back again, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over as he watched them together. Kieran watched Cullen for cues and encouragement while Cullen followed the tempo Kieran set with his strumming.  

 

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

**Make the Yuletide gay**

**From now on, our troubles will be miles away**

 

Lyna stood up and returned with Leliana’s guitar, handing it over at Cullen’s approving smile and nod, then took a seat on the other side of Alistair on the sofa.

 

**Here we are as in olden days**

**Happy golden days of yore**

**Faithful friends who are dear to us**

**Gather near to us once more**

 

Leliana’s lilting soprano joined in and they naturally harmonized together. Alistair swore he’d never heard anything more beautiful.

 

**Through the years we all will be together**

**If the fates allow**

**So hang a shining star upon the highest bough**

**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**

 

Lyna handed Alistair a tissue, dabbing one at her own eyes. He smiled gratefully, trying to hide his sniffles. He and Kieran had been through so much, but now… here… everything was finally coming together. His family was together again, Cullen was fitting in better than he could have ever dreamed and his amazing son was encouraging their budding relationship.

 

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

**Let your heart be light**

**From now on, our troubles will be out of sight**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

**Make the Yuletide gay**

 

Alistair looked around the room, grateful for such amazing people in his life. This was by far, the best Christmas ever.

 

**From now on, our troubles will be miles away**

**Here we are as in olden days**

**Happy golden days of yore**

**Faithful friends who are dear to us**

**Gather near to us once more**

**Through the years we all will be together**

**If the fates allow**

**So hang a shining star upon the highest bough**

**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**

 

As they finished their song, Alistair wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and, leaning over, kissed Cullen sweetly. “Thank you for this. For everything.” Walking over, he dropped to his knees in front of Kieran and removed the guitar from his hands, passing it to Leliana.

“Wait, Dad. No!” Kieran pretended to push Alistair away before he was engulfed in a giant bearhug.

“Stop squirming. Give me a squeeze.” Alistair succeeded in wrapping his arms around Kieran, who eventually melted into the hug.

“Fine.” Kieran relented. “But only because you’re old and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Wrapping his arms around him, he hugged his father back.

“You’re so charitable and giving, you know that?” Alistair grinned, messing up Kieran’s hair as he released him from the hug.

“Aunt Lyna says that I’m a lot like you that way. Smart ass, through and through.”

“She’s not wrong there.” Cullen chimed in from his spot on the couch.

“With all this love in the room, I just can’t stand it.”

“Well then come sit back down. I’m sure we can come up with a few more Christmas songs to play to pass the time.” He looked at Leliana who nodded enthusiastically, then at Kieran who looked scared. “Don’t worry, Kieran. I’ll give the key we’ll be playing in then you just pick a couple chords in that key and strum along as best you can. This isn’t class, just _feel_ the music and enjoy what you’re doing; you’ve got this; you’ll be fine.” Cullen winked encouragingly.

Kieran gulped, but accepted his guitar back from Leliana as they got ready to play. They ended up playing and singing together for the next couple of hours until the log burned down to nothing but ash. Even Lyna and Alistair joined their voices for some of the them. Sometimes the songs were fast and fun, other times, they were slow and sweet.

As they all began to wind down for the night, Lyna and Leliana bid them all farewell, reminding Kieran to not stay up too late so Santa could come.

“I know, I know. I’m heading to bed too. You guys _do_ know that my Dad’s the one that fills my stocking, right?”

_The little know-it-all._

“Well, take pity on your father. I need my beauty sleep too.”

With Lyna and Leliana snickering as they left, Alistair pulled Kieran into a hug, kissing him on the head. “Merry Christmas, son. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Kieran then turned toward Cullen and suddenly wrapped him an equally tight hug. “I’m glad you joined us tonight. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Kieran. Thank you for inviting me, I had a great time.” Cullen smiled affectionately, then turned crimson as Kieran reached up on his tiptoes and whispered something into his ear.

He pulled away with a smug look on his face. “Yeah, well. I’m going to bed now and I’ll be sleeping _with my headphones on_ .” He winked exaggeratedly at his father before turning his smirk back on Cullen. “Don't have _too_ much fun though, _he’s_ old and needs his beauty sleep.”

Alistair sputtered something unintelligible while simultaneously trying to hide his face in his hands. “Good night, Kieran.” He eventually managed to choke out.

“Night, _Daddy_.” Kieran snarked cheekily as he wandered off to bed, closing the door behind him.

“Sweet Maker, that boy’s going to be the death of me.” Alistair sighed, melting into Cullen’s embrace.

“I dunno. I think he’s good for you. Keeps you on your toes.”

“You won't say that the first time you stay the night and get to wake up to his charming whit first thing in the morning.”  

“Is that an invitation?” A cautious smile appeared on Cullen’s face.

“I… uh…” Alistair sputtered. “Did you want to? I thought you were spending tomorrow with your sister.”

“We have Christmas dinner at her house, but my morning is free. If you don’t mind the company, I would love to share Christmas morning with you.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “I believe Kieran mentioned something about Christmas pancakes too.”

Alistair laughed. “Oh is _that_ what he was whispering in your ear? I was wondering.”

Cullen chuckled. “He told me that your Christmas pancakes are the best and I shouldn’t wait another whole year to get to taste them.”

“Christmas pancakes it is. You know me, I can never say no to Kieran.” Alistair laid his head on Cullen’s shoulder and kissed his neck softly. “He’s been asking about when I was going to have you stay over for awhile now. I think he’s tired of staying with his aunts when I sleep at your house, but I get the sneaking suspicion that he just likes to see us together. Waking up with you here will be like the best Christmas present ever.”

“I’m quite fond of seeing us together too, actually. And, in the morning, will I be the _best present_ for him or you?”

“Definitely _his_ present in the morning, but I don’t plan on waiting until then to open mine.”

“No? You know Santa frowns on opening your presents early. You’re going to be put on the naughty list y’know.”

“I certainly hope so.” Alistair kissed Cullen deeply. “Let me finish playing Santa Claus, then I will take you back to my room and unwrap you.”

“Unwrap me?”

“Very slowly--without using my hands.”

Cullen gulped, excitement shining in his eyes. “Merry Christmas to me!”

“Merry Christmas to us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Earlgrayer - because it's her fault this world exists and I've fallen madly in love with food critic Alistair raising Kieran on his own while dating **hot** schoolteacher / musician Cullen. 
> 
> With special thanks to Ponticle for being the best damn editor I could ever have asked for. 
> 
> And to all of **you** for taking the time to read and appreciate my little bits of written love this year! _Thank you for all your support!_ I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday season, however you choose to celebrate it!  <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short treat, but it started to take on a life of its own.   
> I had to cut it short, but I hope you enjoy this little bite of Alistair/Cullen happiness. 
> 
> btw - this is only lightly edited (please forgive me)


End file.
